


Silent Cries Of Imprisoned Hearts

by thirsty-for-lemonade (AmmyOkami)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Dark Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, More tags as story proceeds, Sibling Rivalry, Violence, dub-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 23:23:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17907665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmmyOkami/pseuds/thirsty-for-lemonade
Summary: Universe: AU, Set after Loki’s attack on New YorkSummary: Thor is the new king of Asgard. Loki - together with a few loyal vassals of his - gets banished from Asgard after the damage he had caused on earth. The Norse God vows vengeance. The perfect opportunity arises as one of his spies got to know Thor apparently has a new lover - you. Driven by the wish of taking revenge he makes you his prisoner and swears to break Thor by breaking you. But after a while it is you who breaks him apart piece by piece. It is him who becomes the true prisoner - the prisoner of his own heart.





	Silent Cries Of Imprisoned Hearts

 

 

Bright blue eyes traced every curve of your delicate, in nothing more than a thin dress covered form. Their journey stopped the moment they rested on your slightly opened mouth. If he listened closely he could hear the steady breaths, the small whimpers leaving your lips.

What were seeing in your dreams right now, he wondered. What sort of whimper left your lovely mouth? Was it his damned brother you were dreaming of? Did you dream of his hands on your skin? His kisses? His vows of love? 

Or was it his - Loki’s - face which was etched into your mind? Did you anew experiencing the very moment you felt the devil’s hand closing around your throat? Did you live through the very same moment you had realized you were falling into your own doom without any chance of escaping? Never Loki would forget that adorable picture of your eyes widening in terror and filling with tears when you had realized who had been standing in front of you. 

It pleased Loki to know his brother was still thinking of him as a threat. Thor had sealed half of Loki’s powers, and yet he considered him dangerous. Yes, Thor better watched out. Loki WAS still dangerous. And patient. The perfect time for a move to overthrow Asgard’s new king would come. Loki knew it. He waited. And waited. And his patience paid off. Loki felt as if the Goddess of luck herself had kissed him as his trusted spy had disclosed that Thor had taken himself a new lover. A female from Midgard. Easy prey.

Loki scoffed. His brother’s affection for the earth and these dull creatures living on this planet was something the God of Mischief never had understood. Humans were so boring. So dumb. So fragile. Worthless. Their life fleeting, filled with sorrow, lies and diseases. They withered so quickly and in the end no one would remember them. Why protect such a petty breed?

Finally the Norse God emerged from the shadows. Neither the echoes of his heavy boots nor the creaking of the rusty prison door disrupted your deep slumber. Loki then knelt next to you. He took one strand of your hair between his fingers and brought them to his lips. He took a deep breath. So sweet. The scent of peaches. He was sure you’d taste of peaches, too. Oh, you were so fragile. It would be so ridiculously easy to break you right here and now. So, so easy… But were would be the fun in doing so?

One corner of his lips curled up to wicked smile as his knuckles brushed your cheek. A part of him could understand why Thor was enchanted with you. You did look so lovely and innocent. Men would want to protect you from greater harm. Maybe Loki would have felt the same if he had met you under other circumstances. But hate and the untamed wish for revenge had swallowed his heart completely by now. There was no room for soft feelings. 

You were Thor’s concubine. His lover. Or more. Whatever your relationship with the God of Thunder was, you were at least important enough for him to visit you almost every night. And this again meant Loki could hurt and weaken him through you. Sure, it was an ugly way and far away from an honorable victory, but with half of his magical powers gone he had no other choice than to play dirty.

“Oh brother, didn’t you know you sealed her death sentence the very second you lay your filthy fingers on her?” Loki whispered calmly while caressing your soft hair. “How much joy it will be to break her apart. Poor thing. But it’s your own fault brother. You bestowed her with this cruel fate.”

You suddenly winced, moved your body so your back touched cold ground now.

“Don’t. Please. Loki,” he heard you whimper. Satisfied he chuckled. You had cried the very same words just before he had abducted you. Knowing it was him who occupied your mind in your sleep and not Thor made him overflow with pride.

“Your fear for me is bigger than your love for my brother, I see. Wonderful.”

A content sigh fled from Loki’s lips as he touched your face. He allowed his hand to travel down your neck, your collarbone, let it rest between your breasts for a short time before he let it slide further down your belly, your inner thigh. Goosebumps covered your skin. Yes, it must have been terribly cold for a mortal down here in these dark and moist dungeons. Just another proof how weak humans truly were. Maybe this place wasn’t the best one to keep you after all. Probably you’d fall ill and your body would give up the fight even before he could start his little game.

The longer he watched you, the louder Loki’s inner demons shouted. They begged to be freed from their chains and bruise every inch of your beautiful skin, begged to be released to leave visible marks on every part of your skin Thor had touched already. Loki felt sick at the thought of Thor enjoying your body. And the thought of you allowing him to do so only fueled his despise and hatred. 

Loki wanted to soil your beauty, suffocate the light in your heart, destroy every part of your soul. And when you would be nothing more than an empty shell, he would send you back to his brother. Loki would let his brother know he had failed to protect what was most important to him. And then he would wallow in Thor’s dread and take the chance to kill him - once and for all.

The plan was simple. Perfect. He’d emerge successfully. Thor would fall. Loki would be the new king. 

“Ah, but one step at a time, right? Don’t you agree, my sweet little flower?” Loki’s hand found your cheek again. He bent down, his lips hovering above yours. “We will have a very good time together. I promise.”


End file.
